


Partnership

by LittleRaven



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cat POV, Cats, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Goose waited.





	Partnership

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/gifts).

She was not a cat, but Goose accepted the petting with grace. The old human had returned with a new one, and he was generous, open. She would help him in return, even if she didn’t always like getting picked up—though it saved her some walking, thanks to their relative sizes. She regretted, later, the momentary slip of her claws on his face; as she stayed to watch over him throughout the years, she wondered if it had been part of his slide into wearing secrets like new coats, over and over. 

He disappeared, but Goose waited for him.


End file.
